Little Killing Machines
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: This is the sequel to Girls' night out, Boys' night out. Tony and Ziva have a daughter, Emmery and Gibbs and Jenny have a daughter, Ella. These children accompany their parents on a mission...read to find out.
1. Prologue, Emmery's story

**Hello peeps, and old fellows of mine. This is the sort of sequel to my story _Girls night out, Boys night_ out which was also sequel to my one-shot _HearttoHeart Confessions. _So read 'em first. This is the story of Emmery (Claire Marie DiNozzo), daughter of the TIVA couple. It will also include POVs from Ella (Elanore Gibbs), JIBBS's daughter. They will go on a mission, and..yeah, read and wait to find out! This is a kinda short prologue where Emmery introduces herself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I now do own Emmery, and NOBODY IS TO USE HER! (Unless you have asked me and I have agreed...or something like that) She is mine! (hugs an invisible Emmery close to her)**

**Spoilers: My stories _Girls night out, Boys night_ and _HearttoHeart Confessions_, better read them first...but I suppose you don't have to...but you should. If you have, I should stop nagging.**

**So, here goes...take a deep breath...**

* * *

Prologue,

_Emmery's point of view_

I know it sounds cool to have Federal Agents as a mother and father, yet it may not be as cool as it seems. I know, you are brought up able to use guns and knives and kill people with tiny, fragile paperclips (at least that happened to me), but there are many downsides as well. For example, I can't ever go to a proper school for more than a year, or sometimes, I don't even go to school, because I am called away to help mum and dad, or I am a target for a criminal out there. I know that sounds heaps good, not going to school, but I can't socialise that well among my peers, and the only true friend I have is Elanore (her brother Jacob (Jake) frankly doesn't count).

My name is Claire Marie, but everyone calls me Emmery or Emmy or Em. I know it is a boy's name, but seriously, who cares? Anyway, you get the name Emmery when you say my name "Claire Marie" really fast. Isn't that really interesting? Using these nicknames, my codenames are either Emily, Mary or Clarissa (I particularly hate that last one but Jenny made me use it sometimes.)

So, to my parents. They are both NCIS agents, but my mum is a Mossad Liaison. She is Ziva David, and according to dad, this means she can sometimes be an assassin. My dad is Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls him Tony. My grandpa is the Deputy Director of Mossad, Eli David. I don't really see him often, and I don't have a gran because she's dead. So many relations on my mum's side are dead, I mean, there's my Gran, my Aunt Tali who died when she was in a Hamas bombing at 16 (my mother never fails to tell me about Tali and all that she did) and then there's my half-uncle (if there is such a phrase) Ari, who was a mole who was personally killed by my mum. I don't find it freaky to know that my parents have killed tons of baddies, because they are criminals. Just as long as they haven't killed innocents. I haven't killed anyone yet, even though I have already been in some operations and investigations, but I have tasered people and I know I can very easily kill someone. Oh, and I don't really know my relations on my dad's side, he tends not to talk about them that much, and whenever I bring it up, mum and dad shiver like something really bad that they don't want to talk about happened.

My parents are part of a team, Gibbs' team. Uncle Timothy (Tim) McGee, who dad always tells me to call "Probie" or some other random nickname (I've helped him make up some), is also in it. Even though Abby isn't directly in the team, because she is the Forensic Scientist of the whole agency thing, she is one bubbly Aunt. When I stayed over at Abby's place one night, Abby made me get a tattoo of a teeny-weeny heart on my shoulder, and when my mum, Ziva, found out, I think she nearly killed Abby with her bare hands... Gibbs is almost like my grandpa, yet his wife, Jenny, who also turns out to be the Director and the mum of my best friend Elanore (who I call Ella) and Jake, is totally not like a grandma, more like a really, really close aunt who is almost like a mum. I treat them as my extended family.

So now, I am fourteen, turning fifteen real soon (can't wait!) with a 'crazy ninja chick' as a mother and a movie-addict as a father. Right now, I am talking to you, but I could kill you at any time with the knife stashed on my hip, the two daggers hidden on my arm, the taser on my hip and the gun at my ankle. Yes, I sound like a killing machine, and probably like my mum, Ziva. I share an uncanny resemblance to her yet I have my father's eyes, and sometimes he calls me "little Ziva". Anyway, enough about me. This is time to get on with the story.

**TBC...**

**Did you like that? Little killing machine...so, if you want to find out what happens, please review! Bye!**


	2. Daughters

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, but pretty short chapter. I will make up in the next chapter, I promise. Anyway, Hope you are enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but no one may use any of the non-NCIS characters such as Emmery and Ella, or I will be mad. Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Chp 2

_Third person P.O.V._

Emmery DiNozzo sat there on the table, next to Ziva, almost a mirror image except for the eyes. Ziva was helping Emmery clean her gun.

"Now bring the brush in..."

"Hello, Ziva, and my favourite little girl," Tony appeared in the doorway, and swept Emmery into his arms like she was a one-year-old. He immediately dropped her grunting.

"Your getting to old and heavy, Em, just like your old mum, here," Tony remarked jokingly. Ziva came over, slapped him then kissed him, which may have seemed peculiar to some people but to the DiNozzos, it was perfectly normal, and they stood there for a minute when Emmery called, "Hey, will you break it up? Your daughter's still here!" Ziva smiled as she kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek.

"Come on, lets get back to the guns. Tony, toast is on the plate over there, and get ready, or I will kill you with a paperclip. Gibbs is going to kill us if we're late, and we have been late for the past week. Hurry," Ziva sat back down with Emmery, finishing the gun cleaning.

"Mum, am I not going to school for the rest of this year?" Emmery asked. Ziva nodded. Emmery sighed.

"Sorry, Em. For some reason, Jenny needs you for some assignment coming up. They'll be pretty interesting, trust me," Ziva replied in an apologetic tone.

"Don't apologize," Emmery immediately stated, "Its a sign of..."

"Weakness. I know. Gibbs is seriously drumming things into your head, Clairey. But I can apologize to my own daughter, can't I?" Finally, Tony was ready, and the three of them set off to headquarters. The bullpen was like Emmery's second home, a place where she grew up in mostly when she wasn't at home.

* * *

_bullpen..._

When the elevator doors opened, a girl of around fifteen with flaming red hair came flying towards Emmery, and hugged her.

"Em! What took you so long? I was thinking that I was going to spend the whole day with mum in her SecNav meetings and in the Director's office. I prayed that you would come and you did!" Ella gazed at Emmery with the piercing blue eyes of Gibbs, and like her father, she could usually tell when something was wrong with Em.

"What's wrong, Em?" she asked, concerned.

"Your mum wants us to go on another undercover case, my mum told me. Means I skip another year or two of school. I tell you, I was really getting into French..."

"You already know French, as well as Hebrew, German, Russian and...what was it again? So yeah. Who on the earth wants to go to school? I suppose its just you Em. Literally everyone I know doesn't wanna go."

"Spanish and Portuguese. But learning French is so fun at school because..." Emmery was cut off when a black figure hurtled towards them and gave them a rib-breaking hug.

"A...A...Abby! Neeeeeed m...more a...air!" each gasped. Abby let go.

"Hi Em, Hi Ella! Come down and keep me company in my lab..." Gibbs suddenly appeared.

"Hey Abs! Have you got the footprint matched yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Eh...no, but...Gibbs..."Abby looked slightly guilty.

"Well then you shouldn't be up here. I need the kids now. Call me when you got something," Abby walked off, slightly disappointed. The two girls turned up to Gibbs. Gibbs gazed down at almost the exact images of Ziva and Jenny when they were younger, yet their eye colour had changed and Emmery's accent was more American than Israeli.

"Well, what do you want us for?" Emmery asked, hands on her hips with a Ziva-ish look.

"Let's go to the Director's office. She needs to see my team and you girls and me, so let's go now."

* * *

Well...what is the mission?? Please review...and then I will update, then you will find out! Next chapter took me ages to write...anyway, hope you are enjoying it! Byesies!


	3. Briefing

****

A long...long...long chapter. I have never updated such a long chapter. Well, here it is, to make up for my short chapters. So enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I do own my Emmery and Ella and the others...so there.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 3

Emmery sat next to Ella, opposite Tony and Ziva and Tim. Gibbs hovered near Jenny, trying to see over her shoulder until she shooed him away to go sit on a chair. Some other agents from what seemed to be the FBI (the reason being that Sacks and Fornell and strangely his daughter Emily who looked around eighteen were there and Tony was shooting dirty looks in the direction of Sacks) and the CIA (you could tell from their badges) were also there, and a few Secret Service agents in their suits with the small badge stood discretely in the corner. There were also normally-dressed people, yet Emmery guessed that they were the NSA. After a few more agents entered, Director Shepard stood up.

"Good morning, everyone. Well, as you probably know, today we are here for the briefing of an undercover mission that the Secret Service has been working on in conjunction with the CIA. Now I hand this over to you, Agent Cleaver," she smiled at one of the men in the black suits, and he stepped forward. Jenny walked over and stood behind Gibbs, hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning FBI, NSA, CIA and NCIS agents, as well as my own Secret Service agents. We come to you with a mission, as our homeland security is in threat." He clicked a button, and the PowerPoint switched to the next page.

"We fear that there will be an assassination of the President, which is most disconcerting. Yet that is not all. We have found hackers out of American borders to be hacking into the Pentagon's private information storages, yet currently, they have been kept out. Yet they are gaining power and are beginning to crack the harder codes we have set. This is a direct threat as once they gain all the information, our country will be liable to terrorism attacks similar and worse than 9/11. America could be destroyed. We have employed the uses of the NSA agents to help us track who did it, and we have a several hits. Its seems to be almost like a Mafia, yet it is not itself concentrated in Italy. We have found suspects all over the world, and we have narrowed it down to one, one dangerous criminal. We need to clear the threat." The man clicked again. This time, five pictures showed up, portraying the suspects.

"Harvey Beoden. He is a Venezuela operative, and has tried these things before. Yet we think it is not him himself who has tried the attacks. He has many links, many links to help him carry out his dirty work." The man clicked a button on the remote, and the PowerPoint shut down, the room's lights turning back on.

"And now, we can not carry this task out by ourselves. Each of your agency's directors have handpicked you out for this task, and now, we need you to agree to partake in this mission. Who's in?" Cleaver asked.

"Wait, what are we in for?" An FBI agent who looked rather grouchy snapped.

"Oh, yes, forget about that. Forgive me," he clicked the remote and the PowerPoint came back on, the lights went off. But this was a new PowerPoint.

"We will send some of the forty of you undercover, but you will not go as a mass. We will mix and match a bit, so that all of our skills are blended in. We will send one mass, two groups to Venezuela itself, to blend in and find out locally what is going on. Also, we send one mass to England where we suspect he has another partner." Cleaver clicked the button. An image of a well-shaven man appeared, neat in a business suit.

"You suspect Forthead? _(Note: pronounced For-theed not Fort head)_" Jenny gasped, her voice incredulous. Many agents shook their head at the image.

"Sorry, ma'am, and others who are shocked at this. We suspect all but ourselves, and investigations have led to Forthead, so Forthead we must suspect. He may be a very well known senator, but for all we know, he could be passing on information to Beoden, as he is in such a high position. So one group will go to London, and perform the necessary tasks there. And the rest left will remain at America, to help the others overseas and to tackle what is happening now. So, now who is in?" The lights were back on, and everyone put up their hands to signify that they would join. Cleaver was pleased.

"Good, let us start planning. Now, Agent Fornell," Fornell, Sacks, the grouchy agent and five others steeped towards Cleaver.

"You and your team will be split up. Half of you will stay here, while the other half will accompany the team going to Venezuela. So, Sacks, Dartheath and Smith will stay here, while Rodgers, Cohen, Gaven and Phillips will go to Venezuela. Oh, Fornell, your daughter Emily is to be also involved in the operation, I'll explain shortly. Got it?" The team nodded, and Tony was especially pleased at the slight frown on Sacks' forehead.

"Next, Rodgers, Cohen, Gaven and Phillips will go to Venezuela, accompanied by all of the NSA team with an exception of Donovann and Gapler, who will be staying behind. CIA, we have already sorted out with you, part of you will go to Venezuela, part stay behind, and three of you will go with our NCIS team here, to London," Cleaver stated. He then turned towards Emmery, Ella, Jenny, Ziva, Gibbs, Tony and Tim.

"And lucky last, our NCIS team. Elanore Gibbs and Claire DiNozzo will be accompanying the team. This is essential to the plan, as Senator Forthead has a fifteen year old daughter, as well as their son in university. So Elanore and Claire will be going to her school, and they will befriend her and she might invite them over or leak information essential to us. Emily Fornell will be at the university, so I am sure we have that all planned out. This is well, and we will have the NCIS team undercover. Director Shepard will also be joining the operation, and Vance will take over as the temporary director. Oh, Timothy McGee, you will be remaining behind with us, we need your skills. Now this is all sorted out, and you have had your briefing, get into your teams, I will hand out relevant information to you and start planning. In case you were wondering, the Secret Service agents will stay at base as their main assignment is to protect the President past and present and his relatives, yet we will do our utmost to help with this as the life of the President is threatened. Thankyou, the sheets will now be distributed," Cleaver announced, producing many files and handing them around. There was quite a lot of shuffling, and finally, everyone received the files and were in the relevant groups. The team farewelled a rather disappointed McGee, as he trailed away to the other base team, promising to keep in contact. Fornell and Emily had walked over. Gibbs smiled at his friend.

"Tobias," he greeted, patting him on the back.

"Leroy," he smiled. Ella got up to greet Emily, who she met frequently because of their father's connection. Ziva and Tony had not known this and were looking at the two supposedly "feuding" bosses peculiarly.

"I thought they hated each other?" Ziva asked.

"Well, maybe...Fornell and Gibbs made up," Tony suggested.

Ella introduced Emily to Emmery. Emmery and Emily saw that there was going to be a name problem, as both were called "Em" frequently.

"Hi," they said to each other, and they got into a conversation, the barriers breaking down between them. Finally, Jenny brought everyone to the attention that they had to start planning and this was not a social call.

"Still in Director mode, Jen?" Gibbs asked, smiling wryly. Jenny imitated Gibbs and slapped him on the back of the head. Everyone had been brought to attention.

"Well, Fornell and Emily have joined our team, and everyone here does know them. So we do not need an introduction thing, as I am sure _everyone_ here knows each other. So, we will be leaving next week on Tuesday. We will be on a private plane and the plane takes off at 0600. Everyone," Jenny seemed to be hinting a guilty-faced Tony, "Has to be there on time, or you will be in dire trouble." And so Jenny went on. The plan was that the team was going to go undercover. They would arrive in London with their codenames. Since families were already sorted out, they needn't worry about that. Jenny suggested names, and finally everyone agreed on them. Tony and Ziva would be Tommy who worked as a businessman and Lisa DiNardo, their daughter Mary DiNardo. Jenny and Gibbs would be Annie and James Bandel, James also another businessman, their daughter Eloise Bandel. Tobias and Emily would act as a single-parent family, Tobias retired and Emily at university. This "businessman" disguise would allow Gibbs and Tony to visit an office everyday, which would turn out to be a specially set up home base. This home base was really a part of the British secret service, which was always disguised as an office, which was for foreign agencies, who were in agreement with the British agency, to operate in. Another operation by the CIA was also currently going on in there. Tobias was to also visit there sometimes, as he was a retired manager of the supposed business.

Emmery, Emily and Ella smiled slightly at the thought of going to London. Ziva had told her daughter all about it, and Emmery could not wait to go one day. Ella hoped to visit Paris someday, as she was reminded frequently by Tony and Ziva that her mum and dad had worked undercover there...and she got the drift.

After the planning finished, they all went downstairs to finish the current case.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this! Please review! It means so much to me! I only got two reviews last time and it made me sad... if you want to continue on with this story, please review! Thanksies. Bye! Au revoir!**


	4. Arguments

**Hello people, thanks for the reviews. This is chapter four, in Ella's point of view. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

_Ella's P.O.V._

It was 4 am when I got up. I'm pretty used to getting up this early, cause literally everyone gets up this early. Jake (Jacob), my brother wasn't coming on this case-thing as he was in the middle of his bachelor's degree for some random subject...I think it is something to do with science. Anyway, when I went out of my room, I found dad already up in his basement and sanding his new boat, which is named after me!

"Dad," I said, "Aren't you meant to be getting ready? I mean, our plane is leaving really soon." Jethro smiled at me, and embraced me when I went down. I silently picked up a piece of sandpaper, and together, we began to sand the boat, left, right, left, right, the rhythm drumming into our heads, losing track of time until my mother appeared on the top of the stairs, hands on her hips.

"Jethro, Elanore. You are still sanding that damn boat of yours, when it is 0430. You are still in your pyjamas, Ella. Get up here. Jethro, I'm talking to you as well." I scurried meekly up the stairs, the tone that my mother used always made me do that. Dad still sanded the boat, and I hurried out the door, knowing that they were going to begin to scream at each other, Director at Special Agent. I was upstairs and I could still clearly hear it. I sighed, as I began to brush my teeth.

_0600_

Finally, we had arrived at the airport. Mum was driving, and since we had left so late, she drove like a maniac. Dad commented dryly that it seemed that he was finally experiencing what Ziva's driving was like. Ziva and my mum were really close friends, best friends. My mum had told me that it all started from a conversation mum had with Ziva in her office. It had turned into a girl's night out, and then after several "off-the-tracks", Ziva married Tony and Jenny had married Gibbs. It sounded so cute, almost like a fairytale.

When we got to the gates, mum flashed her ID, and they let her through. She parked in a spot, then we all got our luggage out, and began to carry and wheel it to the rather small plane. The plane would fit everyone in the team perfectly, with a spot or two to spare. It seemed that we were the first to arrive, not that _that_ was unusual. The Fornells arrived next, and right at the ding of 0600, Tony, Ziva and Emmery climbed out of the car. Tony and Ziva were bickering, Emmery took Ziva's point of view. It was rather amusing to watch. My friend looked so similar to Ziva, so it seemed like there were two Zivas screaming at one Anthony DiNozzo. Dad took control, walked over and head-slapped them both. To Em, he gave a small smile. Ziva and Tony glared at one another. Emmery ran to me, trying to avoid the continuos arguments of her mum and dad.

"Hey, Ella, hey Emily" she smiled, and we hugged each other. She then hugged Emily.

"Its so embarrassing when your parents bicker like that," Emmery sighed, "But I get used to it. It seems like Ziva and Tony were known for their bickering."

"Don't worry, Emmy. Jenny and Gibbs were known to scream at one another in her office. It's so strange, our parents. When you talk of their past, it's like really weird," I had heard enough stories about my mum and dad, and Paris was the worst one. Especially how mum left dad...that was sad. But the idea that dad's had tons of ex-wives doesn't bug me, but the death of my half-sister Kelly and his first wife Shannon is so sad. We each climbed onto the plane, settled down, and the plane zoomed off, leaving America far behind.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review! I love reviews, and it would mean so much to me! Thanks for reading. And review Thanks. Bye.**


	5. Arrival

**OMG! I did upload the wrong chapter...and i just found out! like two weeks after the wrong chapter went up! not a good moment. _wince_. sorry so much. and this is what the chapter was meant to be...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS,much to my dismay.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 5

_third P.O.V..._

"Here, DiNozzo, David," Gibbs tossed keys to Tony and Ziva, "Get settled into your house and we'll go to the office. Fornell, same to you too." Gibbs passed a pair of keys to Fornell.

"Jenny and I will go to our house, and so office, after, at 1540. Got it? Oh, your addresses are here, and remember to use your codenames." Gibbs extracted 3 notebooks with home, office, school and other addresses. Everyone climbed into their cars, and took off in different directions.

_Emmery's P.O.V..._

"Ziva, remember we are in London, so it would help if you slowed down a bit. It would look a bit suspicious if a housewife drove like an assassin maniac," Dad commented. He had wanted to drive the car, but Mum had beat him there and now he had to be content with the passenger seat, while my mum broke the speed limit. Finally, she took his advice and slowed down to the speed limit.

"Very well, Tony, happy now?" she snapped.

"Yes, sweet cheeks," Dad replied meekly, Mum smiled gloatingly.

"You know, Em, your dad...." she was cut off by a very nervous Dad.

"Oh, great Ziva, what are you going to tell Em now? For your information, I'd prefer that my daughter thought of me as...."

"Go on, Mum. What did Dad do?" I asked sweetly, and smiled at Dad who had his head in his hands.

"Oh...I have an interesting track record with cars. I learnt to drive in Israel, and this was how we drove in dangerous areas. It sort of became a habit. When I first arrived at NCIS, Gibbs made me watch, and since I felt like I had not done anything, I offered to drive. Tony, your father here, and McGee thought I nearly killed them, which was _completely_ a lie. Oh, and you Dad took the pleasure of throwing up like a baby afterwards." I laughed.

"You did! And who wouldn't throw up at the end of your driving?....other than Emmery...." Dad was indignant. They began to banter and bicker, like usual. I lay back onto the chair and closed my eyes, tuning out from the random argument.....

* * *

"Claire Marie DiNozzo! Wakey, wakey!" Dad whispered. I immediately jerked up, it was lucky, because Dad was going to pour water down my ear. The water ended up on the car seat.

"Dammit, Em! I learnt that nifty trick from your mother for a reason!" Dad and I turned around and peered at Mum who was unpacking and unloading the bags from the car. She was going to kill Dad about the water on the car seat, but she had not noticed yet, and we didn't plan to bring it up.

"Keep this secret," I hissed to him, and together we acted like everything was normal. The house was nice, it was a double-storey house with a medium-sized garden at the back. I hauled my bag onto my back, and walked through the unlocked door. It was the hallway, and a beautiful oak staircase swirled up to the second-floor. To my right was the dining-room, connected to the kitchen. To my left was the living-room, with a lovely sun-bed by the window fitted out with colourful cushions. I rushed upstairs. There was a study (fitted out with many communication devices, a bit like MTAC) and two bedrooms. I went into the bedroom which had a sign on the door saying "Mary". It was a quaint bedroom, and I collapsed onto the bed, tired and jetlagged until......

"Mary DiNardo!" a voice which belonged to my mother screamed. So we were using codenames now. Great.

"Come down this instance, Miss!" I hurried down the stairs, to find my mum with hands on her hips and a murderous glare in her eyes. Next to her, my dad was trying to sneak away yet my mum grabbed him and held him by her side.

"Why do I see a wet car seat?" So she had found out. Thanks Dad for keeping it _all quiet_. Payback time.

"I was sleeping and Dad was going to pour water down my ear...." Mum swirled around to face Dad.

"Tony? You did that?" She stared at Dad.

"Uh.....well, she was sleeping so blame it on Em!" Mum was using her Mossad true-or-false thing, so Dad was trapped. She sighed, and we sighed with her in relief, as she wasn't going to kill us. Suddenly, a knife whizzed inches past Dad's ear.

"You two are exactly like children. Come, Em...I mean Mary, help me pack," I walked over to mum who was extracting the knife from the panelled wood. It had left a noticeable dent. Well, it wasn't that unusual as there were so many similar dents in the wall. I smiled, and together, we hauled the luggage to our room.

* * *

**Did you like this? Well....anyway, please review! PLEASE! Thanksies. And bye, dear friend. Until we meet again. (felt like adding that in, don't ask why!)**


	6. Start

**Sorry guys for the long update. I hope you enjoy this chapter...even though I think it sounds lame...anyway, i shouldn't have said that. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chp 6.

_Jenny__'__s P.O.V_

Jethro drives me mad. Uh, sometimes I wonder why I even married him, but I do love him. Yet we always bicker and argue. I had just sent Ella to her "school", I hope she'll be fine. I fitted her gun out with new bullets, and with Emmery, they should be fine. Hmm....Jethro's getting coffee, which means I had a bit to spare before he comes home.

I walked up the stairs to the small study, which turned out to be almost like a conference room similar to MTAC. I decided to call Ziva.

"Lisa DiNardo, speaking," she answered.

"Hey Lisa, its Annie Bandel. Go on screen."

"Okay, be there....." Ziva appeared on the screen.

"Hello Jenny," she greeted, "Tony's gone to the office, I decided to stay home. Em's at school now, so I think it should be fine. So, is everything fine?"

"Yeah," I answered "Just checking. So have you settled in?"

"Yes," Ziva answered, "But there's a dent in the wall of the house....who owns them?"

"Ziva, just like you. Um...these houses are the British agency's, so I would prefer if you left less dents in the walls."

"Oops, oh well. So do you want me to do....."

"Background checks on the Senator? Yeah, I think it would be nice to know about them so we can talk to them. I'm going to ring America....." A screen beeped. There was an incoming transmission from America.

"Ziva, I need to go off. Do some research. I need to talk to Cleaver." Ziva nodded, and she faded out, while a new image of McGee faded in.

"McGee, how are you?" I smiled at his familiar image.

"Well, I....I....where's Gibbs?" He stuttered.

"Gibbs is getting coffee. So what updates do you have for me?" I asked.

"Well...umm....yes. They have tried to hack into the database again, and I barely kept them out. The hackers are really good, I can't trace where they're from. Others are trying that, I'm not really good at it..."McGee turned and nodded then faced back to me, "Oh, Director, Agent Cleaver wishes to talk to you."

"Very well," I replied, and Agent Cleaver appeared, "Agent Cleaver."

"Good morning, Director. I trust you have settled in?"

"Yes, Emmery and Ella are at the school now."

"If it is possible, if Ella or Emmery can get closer to Forthead's daughter Grace, then try and make a social call....and when you go, try to tweak your appearance a bit, because being the head of a Federal Agency may make you slightly recognizable to some....maybe like put on different colour contacts...."

"Cleaver, that is impossible. If I want to change my eye colour for that one social call, I'll have to wear those contacts when I go everywhere. No, I am not doing that. I'll just put on makeup and other...items."

"Very well, ma'am. I am sure Agent McGee told you about the hacker. The sooner you can contact the Fortheads, the better. Oh, and tell everyone to be at the office conference room at 1630, including the children. Then we will discuss the happenings and plans. Farewell, Director Shepard."

"Bye, Agent Cleaver." The image dissolved. Jethro suddenly barged in, as usual, and found a gun pointed at him. I lowered it when I noticed it was Jethro.

"Jethro, I talked to....."

"Cleaver, I know. I overheard the last snippet. Well, coffee, Jen?" I gratefully accepted the cup of steaming coffee.

"Let's go down to the lounge room," I said, and together, with Jethro's comforting arm around me, we walked down the steps to the lounge room.

* * *

**Anyway...even though that sounded slightly lame....the next chapter is hopefully better....but anyway, please review! It makes me happy! please?!**


	7. School

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the really, really, really long update time....I have sort of paused FanFiction for a bit to write FictionPress... I will soon publish a story called Clandestine Service on it that is similar to NCIS but is about CIA agents...(my account name is the same).

**Please forgive me....I have written a longer chapter for forgiveness.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I do own Ella and Emmery...**

* * *

_Emmery__'__s P.O.V_

This undercover mission wasn't that bad, I suppose. I could go to London, and see what their schooling system was like. I decided I was going to treat this mission like I really was Mary DiNardo, and that I was a perfectly normal girl.

Ella and I had to fake it that we did not know each other, or it would seem suspicious. Yet we had fitted ourselves with communication devices. Therefore, I was to wear my hair in a way that the fringe would droop over my right ear, to cover up the earpiece in my ear. The mike was slightly protruding from my ear, covered by my hair. Thank goodness the school allowed you to leave your hair out, or we would not have been able to conceal the mike and the earpiece.

I walked into the school. It was quite a large, well-kept school, because people had to pay tons of money to go here. The lawn was a spicy, fresh green. Many students were gathered around in groups, talking, laughing and chattering. That made me feel quite alone, but I had Ella, even though she was not by my side now.

"Ella," I whispered from the side of my mouth.

"Yes?" I heard.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the office. I'll wait for you. Come to get your timetable."

"Be there in a moment.. wait, where is the office?" Ella guided me there and I passed classrooms before I reached an automatic glass door. I walked inside to find Ella standing there, back to me.

"Finally. I can't talk to you, but go to the lady and tell her that you are Mary DiNardo, okay?" Ella stood still, pretending to read the timetable, but I could feel she had one eye on me. I stepped forward to the lady.

"Hello, dear, you must be the new student, Mary DiNardo!" The old lady smiled, and she ruffled through the paperwork to find a small folder. She handed it over.

"Dear, this includes the timetable, a map of the school and some paperwork for your parents to fill out," she told me.

"Thank you for your help," I smiled sweetly. She smiled back.

"Enjoy your first day. Oh, and this is another new student who will be doing the same classes as you. This is Eloise Bandel. Why don't you two talk?" Ella heard her name and on queue came over.

"Hi, I'm Eloise Bandel. Nice to meet you," Ella looked at me in a way that made me want to snicker. It was so strange, Ella acting as if she didn't know me. I copied her blank look.

"Hi, I'm Mary DiNardo. Nice to meet you too," I then turned back to the lady at the desk who was watching us and seeming to approve.

"Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome my dear. You should go to your first lesson, the bell is about to ring." We nodded and farewelled her. Once we were out of the door, we kept what we were going to say to a whisper.

"Remember to call each other in codenames. We can not afford to make a slip and let this Grace Forthead know, okay, Mary?"

"Yeah, remind Annie and James about the meeting, you know how forgetful they are," I replied. We then continued onto more safer topics like the weather and the school.

The first class was home class. Ella and I stood apart, awkwardly waiting for the teacher. Many students had filed in and sat at their desks, and some took to staring at us. We glanced at each student briefly, trying to identify Grace Forthead. Finally I spotted her.

"Grace Forthead, at 10 o'clock," I hissed. Ella gave a slight nod. Grace was talking to a girl. I made up my mind to ID her when I got back home. Finally the teacher came in. She spotted us.

"You must be the new girls....Mary DiNardo and Eloise Bandel! Welcome!" Now everyone was looking at us.

"I'm Miss Hade. Welcome to our class. Why don't you two sit, there and there?" She pointed to two spare spots on opposite sides of the classrooms, far from each other. Great. Thanks a lot.

"But before you sit down, why do you now introduce yourselves? Name, and maybe where you came from, and stuff like that?" Why did she had to make us introduce ourselves? Didn't she notice that I hated that? Ugh, if I had been allowed to use my knife, she would have been dead by now.

"Uh...hi, I am Mary DiNozzo. I come from America, and I am looking forward to living in London," I stated. Then I sat down at my desk, many eyes watching me sit down.

"Hi, I am Eloise Bandel, and like Mary, I come from America as well. Thanks," Ella sat down.

"Well class, let's start some housekeeping....." And it went on like that until the bell rang.

_

* * *

_

Maths

Finally we left Miss Hade for the maths class. At least this was going to be more fun. I hoped I had studied enough to be at the same level with the English on Maths.

"Good morning class, and a welcome to our two new students. I am Mrs Freadle." Ella and I sat down.

"Today, we will be studying algebra...." At this, I tuned out. I had learnt algebra two years ago with my mum. Gosh, this was boring. The teacher began to write on the board.

"....Now, here are some problems for you to do." She handed out sheets, and they were passed around the classroom. I looked at it and sighed. It was back to the basics.

I finished the sheet in ten minutes.

"Ella, are you done?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I learnt that like two years ago in a school. Wow, they are really behind."

"Let's keep an eye on Grace Forthead......"

_

* * *

_

Lunch break

Ella and I left the classroom together. We walked onto the lawn where most of our class was sitting, and we sat down together, taking out our sandwiches.

"Hi, I'm Grace," we both looked up. Grace Forthead stood near us. She had a rather kind face, for a daughter of a wimp.

"You must be the new girls, Mary and Eloise! Why don't you come and sit with us?" she beckoned.

"Thanks, that would be lovely," Ella replied. We swung our bags onto our shoulder, and walked over and sat down with Grace and her friends. They introduced themselves. Harriet (the girl she was talking to in home class), Phoebe, Clara and Victoria.

"So what do your parents do?" Grace asked. Well, if you want to know, my parents are Federal agents, my dad NCIS and my mum Mossad. And Ella's mum is the Director of NCIS. Yeah, I would totally tell them.

"Oh, my mum stays at home, and my dad's a businessman," I replied.

"My mum and dad are like that too. I think Mary's father and my father work together in the same company. So what do your parents do?" Ella asked.

Grace laughed. "All of our parents are senators, working together." she smiled, "Its...interesting to be a senator's daughter..."

* * *

**So there could be more than one person involved? I might have a slightly longer update time...so many stories going on, which is sort of stupid of me...**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoy that, and please review!**

**Toodeloo!**


End file.
